


I Am Not Sorry

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix it poem, I may or may not be still a bit bitter, It aint Michonne, M/M, POV Rick, Poetry, Rick knows what he wants, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Rick Grimes am made for Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hillbilly With A Heart Of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hillbilly+With+A+Heart+Of+Gold), [Adry1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adry1412/gifts).



> There's been a lot of poetry floatin around, I wanna add my two cents!

I will not apologize  
I looked through you and saw him  
Saw through your beauty  
Caught sight of rugged terrains  
Mohagony hair, calloused hands  
Caught sight of vivid blues, crossbows and loyalty  
I will not apologize for reaching around you  
Reaching for muscled arms instead of smooth skin  
Reaching for quiet strength and mystery  
I am not above begging for him  
Wanting the sound of him  
I will reach for him  
For he has protected me  
Long before you  
And yes you are pretty  
Yes I have found myself lusting after you  
But in him I have found treasure  
I have found a reason to live  
I have found trust and satisfaction unlike anything I've ever experienced  
And though I have been distracted by you  
Lost myself in you  
I have found my love for him growing stronger still  
I will not apologize for stepping around you  
Into his arms  
For he has waited for me  
Has wiped blood from my body  
When I've become so stained, so shattered  
So broken  
My soul so riddled with pain I dare not claim it  
He has sat beside me when all others feared me  
He has lifted many a weight from my shoulders  
I will never apologize for the way my heart avoided you  
You are plaque, he is cure  
He is sunshine and wood  
Cool breeze and life  
Which is not to say you aren't good  
But he is much better  
He is everything  
He is infinite, everlasting  
He was there and remains still  
He has love for me, passion  
You have want for me, it's not enough  
For I have needed shelter you could not provide  
And yes you tried  
But dear I am not made for you  
I am made for narrowed eyes and fierce need  
I am made for scarred skin and cigarette burns  
I am made for his devotion  
The way he watches over me  
I am made for him  
I , Rick Grimes am made for Daryl Dixon  
For that I will not apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep until I got this written and posted.  
> As always comments, kudos, and advice are welcome!  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
